This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly to a ring binder assembly that includes a means to connect modules to the assembly and in addition to resiliently secure the modules in place.
A typical ring binder assembly includes a ring mechanism attached to a cover by a rivet or other securing means well known in the art (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cassemblyxe2x80x9d). In most assemblies, the ability to attach and store materials thereto is limited to attaching the materials onto the rings by various modules or in the pockets provided in the inside covers. These modules permit the user to secure various office, home and/or school supplies to the binders. However, because these modules attach to the rings of the binders the ring capacity is used, limiting the amount of paper or other items that could be attached to the rings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ring binder assembly that allows various removable modules to be attached and secured to this assembly, which does not utilize the ring capacity. While it may be contemplated to provide longer rivets to allow the modules to be attached thereto. The longer rivets tend to be loose and rattle, which may cause the rivets to catch or snag on something, thereby breaking the rivet or binder. It is therefore also an object of the present invention to provide a means to maintain the rivets and ring binder assembly in a substantially tight configuration, such that when the modules are secured or removed from the binder, the binder or rivets do not rattle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ring binder assembly that includes a spool-shaped washer positioned between the ring mechanism and the cover. If the ring mechanism includes eyelets, the washer may be integrally formed into the eyelet or provided as an independent piece. The modules may then be attached and removed from the mid-section of the spool-shaped washer. The spool-shaped washer provides adequate space for the modules and maintains the rivets and the ring binder assembly in a tight configuration, such that the rivets are not loose when the modules are removed or attached.
In another embodiment, each eyelet has a compression spring and a cone washer attached to the bottom of the eyelet. The compression spring biases the cone washer downwardly towards the rivet head maintaining the rivet in a substantially tight configuration and resiliently holding the modules in place. In this configuration, the modules attach directly to the rivets. Additional cone washers may be used to maintain adequate spacing between the cover, the modules and the eyelets.
Additionally, a telescoping eyelet may be incorporated. The telescoping eyelet includes an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve with a compression spring biasing the two sleeves away from each other. To prevent the sleeves from separating, the inner sleeve has an outwardly tapered edge and the outer sleeve has an indentation around the edge. When biased away from each other, the tapered edge and inside of the indentation engage each other preventing the two sleeves from separating. Moreover, the inner sleeve may also include a cone head integrally formed thereon.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.